


I'm sorry I have to put this on you

by IReplacedSleepWithAnime



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Insomnia, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReplacedSleepWithAnime/pseuds/IReplacedSleepWithAnime
Summary: Just a vent.That's all. It doesn't matter anyways.(May have sensitive topics, but I won't touch on them cuz I don't expect you to read this.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I'm sorry I have to put this on you

She:

Says she loves me  
Says I make her happy  
Is very clingy  
Gets an attitude if I want to hang out with some friends  
Forces me to be someone I'm not  
Makes it impossible for me to leave her  
Has me tied around her finger

They:

Don't actually care about me  
Laugh at the things I say  
Try to make me 'normal'  
Try to manipulate me

And I let them.

She:

Makes me feel understood  
Is my best friend  
Has a part of my heart  
Doesn't know that yet

He:

Listens to my opinion  
Plays games with me  
Makes sure I'm alright  
Is also my best friend

Hands:

Go up my thighs without my consent  
Grab me roughly and squeeze  
Pin me down  
Pinch me

My:

Body doesn't feel right  
Scars are fading too slow  
Breasts are too big  
Conscience tells me I'm not a boy either

Than what am I?

Sometimes I want to be a girl, sometimes I want to be none.

Everything in my mind clouds together. I have lost my sense of identity. I never truly knew who I was anyway.

All I know is that I want to die.

I don't sleep. I can't. Not with you on my mind.

You were supposed to make me feel safe. You were supposed to comfort me when I was sad. You were supposed to listen to me.

I wasn't given enough time. I want things to go back the way it was. I was scared if I said no we couldn't be friends anymore.

But I'm too scared to break up, to say no.

I shouldn't have said yes in the first place.


End file.
